Dead Memories
by AidenSeamus
Summary: Ophelia Emerson comes face to face with John Harrison after she is propelled forward in time. Pre STID and on. (Re upload of an earlier fiction with the same title)


When I initially started this fanfic, I had been having random STID snippet dreams and this story is one of the results. If you're coming back to this fanfic, you'll notice a different beginning. I was on a almost two month hiatus from it and I decided to re write it. Thank you or continuing to read and thank you if you're just no one has thought of this kind of story before or during my hiatus.

I only own Ophelia M. Emerson.

* * *

.. **_Rebooting_****.**

A harsh wind whipped across the expanse of her bare skin.

_Am I... falling?_

**_System rerouting… System rerouting. _**

Against the odds, the young woman snorted before she extended her arms.

_That won't help Ophelia. _ Her long arms began to flail wildly. _Might as well move your legs._

**_90% power. Calculating trajectory in five, four three…_**

****The sound of her blood pounding momentarily blocked out the whistling of the sharp wind. Her recently healed trigger finger bent at an awkward angle as she tried to reign her hands back in.

_Ow. Fucker._

**_Improbable safe landing trajectory. Impact in twenty seconds._**

_Guess this i-.___

* * *

Commander John Harrison kept close to the mouth of each alley he passed. He had never been to this section of London before and it was his most recent experiment had led him here. His recently acquired... _boss _had seen his calculations and demanded he use them. Even if they weren't ready.

He ignored a half human vendor that tried to goad him into looking at his "21st century" tourist trinkets. The only indication he had heard the man was the slight arch of his eyebrow. His ever changing eyes kept to the sky.

It happened in what most would perceive as a UFO but he knew better. He turned sharply on his heel and ran towards the now loud crash that was his experiment. Several of the local loan sharks glanced in his direction as he passed and pressed his left hand to his face to block out the stench. He pulled out a small needle with an empty chamber and slipped a small cylinder filled with red liquid inside it.

He stopped at the edge of the large crater that had been created in the alley street. His mouth twitched with distain once he knelt down beside the pliant body in the center. He had hoped his specimen would be a man. Just as he finished injecting the woman he had shifted into the crook of his left arm the sound of rapid footsteps came from the mouth of the alley behind him.

John dropped the young woman and unleashed his full strength onto two of the loan sharks that had hoped to cash in on the mystery object. He snapped one of their heads clean off its body and shoved the headless corpse back into the arms of the other. The one eyed alien shrieked as John forced him into the pit beside the unconscious girl. The body rolled to the edge and John quickly set his phaser to kill to finish the other.

She started to squirm in his arms when he stomped out of the crater and further down the alley. He was less than a half mile away from his flat and he knew he could make it if he stuck to the side streets. So long as the long haired woman in his arms remained semi unconscious.

* * *

It had been a while since the last time she felt this level of excruciating pain. She groaned loudly and waited for her blood to stop its fevered pounding. She groaned softly as she did a quick self- check. She was fully intact, a fact that surprised her, due to the fact that she had most likely plummeted a vast distance from wherever or whoever had taken her. Never had she been so thankful for the enhancements to her body.

"Lie still." She shivered at the sound of a rolling male voice above her and winced as the man fixed the placement of her finger. "You should be dead."

The woman huffed, "I get that a lot." She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the sight of the man before her. His dark hair was slicked back and his green eyes flickered from her to a sheet he held in his defined hand. She was surprised that he had not chained her down but blushed and wrapped the grey robe around her frame. _Had he undressed her?_

"You fell from the sky," His voice shifted into a deeper baritone as he faced her, "My name is John Harrison."

"Ophelia May Emerson." She shakily shook her hand and frowned at his disapproving stare. "What do you want from me, I just woke up." A twinge of a smirk flitted across his face. "Where am I?

John's eyes remained on the thin red analog clock that spanned from her wrist to her elbow on her inner arm. His eyes were similar to his own. Her upper teeth worried against her plump lower lip as he pointedly ignored her question. _Pompous Ass_.

He kept his voice low. "What year were you born?"

_Strange question._ "1990..." Her voice seemed far away as she brought her gaze to the clock on her arm. It continued to count down. She refused to follow as he roughly tugged arm. She could feel his frustration coming off in waves.

She refused to follow as he roughly tugged arm. She could feel his frustration coming off in waves. John almost sighed to release it. "You've traveled a long way Ophelia." She shivered as her name rolled off his tongue. "Come with me." He helped her off the cool steel table and onto the tile floor. Once she could stand on her own, he opened the door and led her through to an elevator. He dragged her in and pressed the button for the top floor. She had no intention of asking John why she was almost naked in the basement of his hotel or flat building. Which one, she wasn't sure of yet. It took her the entire trip to realize it was almost 2 a.m.

* * *

It was still dark out. John's curtains pulled back automatically as he approached a small center island in his steel kitchen. She toed out of her shoes and left them neatly beside the dark door before she crept along his path. It took Ophelia through a dismal living room with a grey leather couch and a large plasma screen that she could tell hadn't been used by the amount of dust caked on the screen. She looked down at her white socks and noticed his floors where made of wood. On a whim, she guessed Oak or Mahogany.

She paused for a moment as John left her a mug of tea on the island and asked her previous question again. "Where am I?"

You're in London," She watched as he took a brief sip from his plain mug, almost as if he was pondering what and how much to tell her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty three." She smiled sadly as the memory of her birthday party surfaced and sat down on one of the stools. "Why?"

John paused to allow her to drink a bit more tea, "You've been brought through time." He stood up straight as Ophelia coughed as gripped the dark marble counter top. "Almost three hundred years."

"Why did you help me?" She righted herself and looked him in the eyes.

"Your arm." He motioned to the clock with his hand, "It's unusual and piqued my interest."

Ophelia tried to collect her jaw up off the floor. . She couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. She could tell he was a man of science by the blueprints spread out across the left half of the island. They mocked her as she tried to hide her arm. "I don't know what it means."

John nodded once and pointed to her right. "Rest. The bedroom is down the hall to the left."

* * *

If you would like to see some changes in the plot please leave a review or drop a question/ submission into my ask box of my Tumblr www. aidenseamus. tumblr .com


End file.
